pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goblin Witchlord
Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cheliax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 16:45, 21 August 2009 :To add a little personal touch to the above (automated) welcome message: "Welcome!" Nothing makes me happier than to see a new Chronicler jump on board and instantly start making edits. I see you already have a grasp of the basics of wikilinking and formatting so you've got a leg up on most people when they first start on the project. I did notice that your recent edits to Cheliax, Andoran, Galt and Even-Tongued Conquest weren't cited. I've added the template to these edits to flag them for fact-checking later. If you have the source information handy, it would be helpful to add that in sooner rather than letting it sit for a while. If you need help with citation templates, just drop me a line. Again, welcome to Golariopedia and thanks for contributing. -- yoda8myhead 17:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Some tips As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm following right behind you making some minor edits to your deluge of new material in the last few days and I see that you've started incorporating some of the site's standards into articles after seeing my changes. One thing I'm noticing that I thought I'd point out to you are repeated citations. To use the same citations more than once, create a nickname for the citation template such as }}. Then to call that again later in the article, simply enter . This will keep the references section of the page tidier and easier to read. It also saves you time by not needing to type each and every reference out in its entirety. -- yoda8myhead 18:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks... I know a little Wiki, but there's a lot to learn. I'm almost done with Osirion, and will move onto other projects for a while, so hopefully I can clean up all those articles I added/edited. Goblin Witchlord 18:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do what I can to clean them up but they seem to be pretty well-done to begin with. I'm also getting a little burnt out from all the activity in the last few days and am amazed that you've still got the energy to move on. If I don't help with the cleanup on them there are others on the project that can, and I'd say the top priority should be getting as much new content onto the site as possible before you get tired of it. The great thing about collaborative work like this is that we can each focus on things we like or are inspired to do in the moment. It's amazing that in just a few days' time, one person can almost singlehandedly get a whole 32 page book up here. It's inspiring and makes me realize that we aren't as far behind as I once thought. I hope you continue to be an active member of the project, even if you can't maintain this level of productivity. I actually think I'm going to make a blog post introducing you and restating a lot of what I've just said. -- yoda8myhead 18:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Further Citation Tip If you need to cite something on the front or back covers (like in the 4571 AR article), just put "inside back cover" for the page number. As far as I know it's just a simple string substitution, so anything goes. Also, I too would like to compliment you on the outstanding work you've been doing. --Aeakett 18:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats I had been wondering why we hadn't seen too much of you. Congrats on the little boy! --Cpt kirstov 09:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.